leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maokai/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Treant (Nature Elemental; Former nature spirit) |birthplace = Shadow Isles |residence = Unknown |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Malphite |rivals = Zyra |related = }} Maokai was bound to a gnarled tree by the dark magic that transformed the Shadow Isles. The once-peaceful nature spirit is now a corruption of his former self. Infused with power that he never asked for, he has become a destructive force, sundering his enemies with wild magic and crushing limbs. Maokai continues to wander Valoran, seeking the means to bring life back to his forest home. Lore Prologue= Maokai was once a peaceful nature spirit dwelling in an idyllic forest, but the arrogance of humans brought an end to that life. Now he is a gnarled shadow of his former self, twisted by dark magics that defied the natural order of life and death. Infused with power he never asked for, the mighty treant has become a vengeful force of nature, sundering his enemies with wild magic and iron-hard limbs as he searches Valoran for the means to restore the Shadow Isles to its former glory. Before the Shadow Isles became a land of death, the islands teemed with natural life and beauty. This was never truer than in the isles' sacred forest: a paradise of thriving trees and countless species, both animal and spirit alike. When the king of the Shadow Isles ordered his sorcerers to crack open the barrier separating life and death, the forest served as a well of power the magi drank deeply from. The sorcerers' ritual succeeded in corrupting the cycle of life and unleashing forces they could not hope to contain. Vitality seeped from every living thing in the Shadow Isles: great trees withered into gnarled husks, people warped into twisted shades, and forest spirits became hollow wisps. Maokai, the strongest spirit of the sacred forest, watched in horror as his world crumbled and died around him. He fought to mend the wound in the world, but could not halt the destruction wrought by human folly. As the ghastly energies sought to overwhelm the great spirit, he made one last desperate attempt to preserve the life of the land. Maokai inhabited the ancient oak at the heart of the forest's spiritual power. There he gathered the essence of the isles into the tree as the corruption of undeath clawed hungrily at anything within reach. Fortified by boundless magic, Maokai could not be consumed entirely, though the spirit was not left unscathed. Maokai, now saturated with the essences of life and death, became fused with the ancient oak and contorted into an abomination. For ages, pain and grief were the only companions the spirit had. His boughs grew heavy as he wept at the desolation of everything he had known and loved, and his roots tore from the earth as he raged at the reckless sorcerers that had ruined his home. But all was not lost. Maokai had preserved the last vital spark remaining in the Shadow Isles, and with it, the hope of returning life to the land. Like moths to a flame, the tormented shades of the Shadow Isles were drawn to the living essence within Maokai. The spirit guarded the seed of life from the relentless undead, but Maokai knew he could not fend them off forever. He needed to escape the land of death his home had become, so he cast himself into the sea and trusted in nature to guide him towards a living land. There he hoped to find the means to cast out the forces of undeath and restore life to the Shadow Isles. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Maokai bounces a sapling on his foot, throws it in the air and eats it. The sapling then comes out of his arm and returns to his hand. * * ;Taunt Maokai throws a sapling on the ground and stomps it. * * ;Laugh Maokai's sapling and left arm begin to laugh before Maokai silences them. * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Do not defy nature!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"So this is what they call getting stumped." Development was designed by Volty. Maokai Concept Art.jpg|Maokai concept art 1 Maokai1.jpg|Maokai concept art 2 Saplings1.jpg|Saplings concept art Maokai Render old.png|Old Maokai model Maokai Cristmastree concept.jpg|Christmastree Maokai model Maokai Haunted concept 1.jpg|Haunted Maokai model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 2.jpg|Haunted Maokai model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Haunted concept 3D.jpg|Haunted Maokai 3D model (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) World Cup concept art.jpg|World Cup Initial concept art (by Riot Artist Ryoma Tazi) Worldcup Maokai concept art.jpg|Goalkeeper Maokai concept art (by Riot Artist Ryoma Tazi) Maokai VU concept.jpg|Maokai VU concept art (by Riot Artist Kienan Lafferty) Champion Revealed This champion image and release date were leaked from the March 2011 issue of PC Gamer. Who: A tree hit with magic that became a hero. He will: Plant acorn bombs, teleport on top of lightly armored enemies. Release: February 15 Champion Sneak Peek Sometimes, when you look at the League of Legends champion lineup, it’s easy to feel like you’ve seen it all. You’ve seen light mages, thorn mages, mad scientists, illusionists, ninjas, and warriors with gigantic swords. But there’s something that this next champion has that none of them do: roots. That’s right, while you may have been engaged in epic, pitched battles with trolls, gargoyles, ogres, scarecrows, minotaurs, mummies, and mutant armadillos, I bet you’ve never had to fight a tree before! Introducing Maokai, the Twisted Treant; a groundbreaking new champion in the League of Legends whose bark may or may not be worse than his bite. You decide.PC Gamer Reveal Article Champion Update (Visual): Maokai By Ququroon Champion Update: Maokai "Branching out to the PBE is Maokai, the Twisted Treant! Having gone through a growth spurt, Maokai now looks and feels more like the character he was meant to be. With an updated model and texture set, crisp new visual effects, new sounds to crush your enemies with and more, this plant come to life now feels more alive than ever. As usual, all of the above affects his skins as well. One of the other major goals on this project was to increase visual clarity for Maokai, his allies and his enemies. His ultimate is massively powerful, but was it ever really the most noticeable? Did his snare ever really feel as effective as it actually is? Could his saplings be even more awesome? We pushed these a bit, so hopefully you'll be able to feel the effects! We'd really appreciate it if you'd take a look at Maokai, and hit us with any bugs and feedback that come your way. Your feedback helps to guide changes we can make, as well as helps us grow as a team. Between the update to Summoner's Rift and now this, it certainly is a great time for our trees. To answer a few things from the get go... * New models on all skins EXCEPT Haunted (new textures on this though) and Goalkeeper. Those were modern. * Very light animation work. He got a new run cycle, and some cleanup on his other anims. * You guys are awfully excited about him coming out in 4.20 for some reason." Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until Maokai came into being. During a League match on the Twisted Treeline, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. Maokai was furious, however. He abhorred the existence that was thrust upon him; he felt it was a corruption of nature. He learned to communicate with people in hopes of finding a way to be returned to his former, true state. Seizing the opportunity, the League offered a trade. They would research a way to revert him so long as he agreed to fight in the League of Legends. Maokai was indifferent to verdicts rendered by the League, but he was eager to punish summoners for their wanton use of magic. He agreed to the terms under one condition: once they learned how to turn him back, they would never animate another tree again. He wears a lantern on the Fields of Justice to set him apart from the other trees, and as a warning to the “animals” that would do him harm. |-| League Judgement= Patch history ** Healing changed to % of maximum health from 7% at all levels. V4.20: * General ** Texture and model update to Classic, Totemic, Charred, and Festive Maokai skins. ** Updated animations. ** New base splash. ** New ability icons. V4.17: * ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to from . V4.14: * ** Base magic damage reduced to 9/10/11/12/13% maximum health from 9/10.5/12/13.5/15%. * ** Added a maximum duration of 10 seconds. V4.11: * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 55. ** Slow duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * ** Cast time removed. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 / 95. ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 from 13 at all ranks. ** Damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 . *** Maximum damage of 300 versus minions and monsters. ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 650. * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110. ** Base impact damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180. ** Base explosion damage reduced to 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. ** Explosion now slows enemies hit by 50% for 1 second. ** Movement speed changed to 450 (+Maokai's bonus MS) from 475. * ** Is now self-cast and circles Maokai in an area of effect from being ground-targeted area of effect. ** Activation mana cost reduced to 40 from 75. ** Radius reduced to 475 from 550. ** Mitigated damage is now displayed with floating text, similar to damage mitigated by shields. V4.6: * ** Bugfix: slow value now matches tooltip - increased to 20/27/34/41/48% from 20/25/30/35/40%. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V4.2: * **Fixed a bug where it was only adding 1.6 bonus damage per 1 damage absorbed, instead of 2 bonus damage. V3.15: * ** Added a counter that shows the current stored damage. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Explosion particle can no longer be seen though fog of war. V1.0.0.144 - August 7th Hotfix: * ** Maokai will no longer become untargetable or disappear after casting. V1.0.0.134: * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator will now turn grey as soon as it is cast. V1.0.0.125: * ** Now properly displays numbers in its tooltip as it updates. V1.0.0.123: * ** Maokai will now attempt to attack after activation if the target is a champion. V1.0.0.122: * ** Can now be activated while silenced. V1.0.0.115: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 90 from 82. ** Armor per level increased to 4.0 from 3.5. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. V1.0.0.114: * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. V1.0.0.113: * ** Damage increased to 70/115/160/205/250 from 50/95/140/185/230. * ** Damage increased to 80/115/150/185/220 from 80/110/140/170/200. * ** Sapling lifetime increased to 35 seconds from 25. * ** Initial mana cost changed to 75 at all ranks from 75/125/175. ** Continual mana cost per second changed to 30 at all ranks per second from 30/35/40. ** Casting delay reduced by 50%. V1.0.0.112: * ** Fixed its level up tooltip to correctly display the increase in mana cost. ** Fixed a bug where Maokai's death animation would not play. V1.0.0.111: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Each time a champion near Maokai casts a spell, he gains a charge of Magical Sap. When he has 5 charges, Maokai's next melee attack drains energy from his target, healing him for a percentage of his maximum health. * (Q) ** Maokai slams the ground, the force of which knocks nearby enemies back and sends an arcane shockwave forward, damaging and slowing his enemies. * (W) ** Maokai dissolves into a cloud of arcane energies. He regrows near a target enemy, dealing damage and rooting it in place. * (E) ** Maokai hurls a sapling, dealing damage on impact. The sapling becomes implanted in the ground, warding a nearby area. When enemies approach, the sapling attacks, exploding in an arcane blast that damages enemies. * (Ultimate) ** Maokai shields his allies by drawing power from hostile spells and attacks, reducing non-tower damage done to allied champions in the area. Maokai can prolong the effect as long as he has mana to spend on it. When the effect ends, Maokai unleashes the absorbed energy to deal damage to enemies within the vortex. }} References cs:Maokai/Příběh de:Maokai/Background fr:Maokai/Historique pl:Maokai/historia sk:Maokai/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements